


The ice queen

by Hailzbells72



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Annie is tired, Eren Yeager is a Little Shit, F/F, Highschool AU, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mikasa is shy, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, Ymir is a gremlin, gayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailzbells72/pseuds/Hailzbells72
Summary: The ice queen never thought she would find comfort in the same grey eyes that made her feel like nothing. That made her feel so...weak, but now if anything those eyes make her melt to her core. The ice queen was melting into a smitten mess.Aka annie is an anxiety filled lesbian with issuesAnd mikasa is awkward and shy with self love problems.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Annie never got along with people, she was always negative and sarcastic. Never the happy go lucky girl every body seemed to want. Having a negative view on the world made her unlikeable she figured. She had some friends not very good ones but that's better then being alone she always thought. Except it stings more when they abandon you because that shows how unlikable you truly are. 

The blaring boom of the bass threatened to shake the mansion's foundation to it's core, the gold and white furniture and decor shook violently, the odor of vomit, liquor and weed tainted the air like a plague. 

Annie stuck to the wall like glue,drink in hand. She idly swirled it around looking as uninterested as ever. She regrets letting Reiner and Hitch drag her here, the moment they walked through the doors they flocked to their cliques as usual. 

Reiner being the head of the football team immediately went to his dudebros to try and show off how small his dick is. Hitch being a cheerleader went to the other sports chicks to talk about sports. ( at least that's what she thinks they talk about she has no idea and doesn't actually care.) 

Annie sighs through her nose and takes a small sip of her drink. She didn't know what she expected, they always did this. She let's her eyes drift from group to group.

Sasha and connie are chugging beers on a folding table with a group of freshmen cheering them on. They usually end up barfing and have to be taken home by some unlucky kid.

Marco and jean where stoned on the couch a bong on the table in front of them, jean seemed to be having a good time while marco seemed to be melting into the couch. 

Historia was the center of attention as always, being the head cheerleader with a mansion does that apparently. She was surrounded by almost half of the people there Annie didn't know how she could handle being next to so many teenagers that smell like shit and vomit. 

To her surprise eren was here alone drinking next to a kid with a bird nest on his head, it's strange to see the kid without his two friends. He seemed to be drunk swaying his head to the music, a light smile on his face. Annie would've thought he actually looked peaceful except for the fact that she knew he had raging anger issues and could turn into a rabid dog if someone looked at him wrong. It irked annie to no end when he would throw his tantrums.

While annie was busy being nosy and staring at people she didn't notice a figure creeping up next to her.

" Damn been here for thirty minutes and you still haven't gotten drunk? What's up your pussy?" Annie eyes snap up to bright hazel eyes and an ass eating smirk.The girl dressed in black jeans and a tight green v neck that shows off her neck tattoo a blooming tree that runs along the side of her neck.

"Ymir...as pleasant as always." Ymir smirks wider as she plops next to her on the wall. 

" got ditched again?" Ymir motions to reiner and hitch who both seem to be eating the attention up. 

" yup.." Annie says boredly not really wanting to talk about her shitty friends.

She keeps her eye's ahead of her focusing on historia and turns to ymir slightly. " are you and historia good?...." Her voice wavers slightly god Annie hates emotions.

" yup we're good...you know she's gotta keep up expectations and stuff..still hurts you know." Ymir shrugs her eyes on historia who is fake giggling at some freshmen boys.

" yeah..i wouldn't worry tho." Ymir cocks her head at annie curiously. 

"And whys that?" 

" because when she's around you she actually seems happy."

Annie would spend most nights laying on ymirs couch, listening to her when the other woman was drunk or high lazily explaining how she thought she was going to marry historia one day. 

Annie would let her mask slip alittle and smile at how lovestruck and happy ymir looked talking about historia. Annie was envious,not by the fact that ymir liked the cheerleader but that annie would probably never feel that kinda love, she wouldn't allow herself to.

Annie always knew ymir as a sarcastic kinda rude bitch who, when it suited her had a stupidly huge heart, and historia had captured it entirely.

she also caught the other girl staring at ymir more times then she could count. With the same lovesick expression on her face. But she would try to act like she was straight by touching boys arms or letting them take her out on dates but annie always saw her plastic smile. A facade annie knew better then to believe, she sees it everywhere she goes the fake smiles that make people look like they need to shit. In historias case though she seemed...trapped.

When she caught them making out in a bathroom at a party she was abandoned at also, annie just waved awkwardly and shut the door harder then she wanted to and power walked all the way home passing people wordlessly by, Annie hated confrontation. 

That's also why she sighed loudly when she got a call from ymir 10 minutes later drunkenly telling annie she was an awkward pervert. 

" you know if you wanted to stay and watch you could've just asked." Ymir babbled loudly.

Annie could hear historia shush her aggressively and grab the phone from her. 

" hey.. Um annie..listen." Annie could hear the waver in her voice it sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

" please i know we don't know each other well but i-" before historia could finish annie cut her off. 

" it's not my business it's yours i get that." annie clears her throat awkwardly 

" historia im not gonna out you or anything.... Believe it or not i might be a bitch but im not heartless." Annie could practically feel historia relax alittle over the phone.

" you just need to worry about everybody else but me..." 

Historia sucked in a tiny breath from over the phone. She could practically see the small blonde in her mind shaking. What was she so afraid of, or rather who? 

" yeah that's a problem too..." She could hear shuffling in the back ground most likely ymir checking on her. 

Historia had placed the phone down somewhere from the sound of it but annie could still hear some what of thier conversation. 

"Babe?" Ymir had asked her voice sounded strained with worry. 

" i don't know if we can keep doing this ymir.." Came historia's distorted shaky voice. 

"But...but we just got started" ymir sounded like she was on the verge of tears. 

Annie quickly hung up the phone, cursing herself for being in conflict. But what made her more worried was the way ymir sounded it pulled at Annie's lack of heart strings. She walked the rest of the way home her head in the clouds.

Fuck highschool and fuck social standards.

Annie pushed off the wall and motioned for ymir to follow. 

" want a smoke?" 

Ymir smirked at the smaller girl."do you even have to ask?"

Both of the girl's pushed thier way through the crowd. Once they reached the front door they opened it to the front yard which was by all means fucking huge. 

The pavement that connects to the front door rolls out to the drive way. The drive way wraps around a giant fountain. All across the yard is trash, beer cans,and red solo cups. It's a huge mess. Some kids where out here talking but not alot, Annie could handle this many number of walking fetuses.

"How many people do you think pissed in that thing.." Ymir asked motioning at the fountain. 

Annie lit up a joint that she kept in her cigarette pack, covering the flame with one hand then taking a giant inhale. She sucks in some more air before handing it to ymir. " more then you would think probably."

"Ohhh nice what's the special occasion?" Ymir asks placing the joint between her lips. 

Annie shrugs staring up at the sky counting the stars. 

Ymir looks annie up and down, she slowly slides down the steps and sits next to annie. 

" you alright girly?.." Ymir's voice was teasing yet still concerned. 

" you're acting different... Well not really you're still a bitch but still." 

Annie laughed softly her head fuzzy from the smoke,She took the joint from ymir and inhaled softly. 

" anxiety is high and there's too many people here." Annie mumbles around the joint.

Ymir clicks her tongue.

" so why come?" 

Maybe it was the weed, maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe even it was her own emotions getting the better of annie, but she felt her shoulders slump as she spoke. 

" i just-" 

Annie was cut off by head lights blinding her. She twists her body so that she's crossing her legs over each other and stares as the car rolls to a stop a couple feet away from the two girls. 

It's a small black car that she recognizes.

She inhaled deeply from the joint almost finishing it.

"Great.." Annies says while breathing out the smoke. 

A blond headed coconut and a red scarf hop out of the car and go straight towards the duo. 

" oh this will be fun!" Ymir cackles. 

Goddamnit


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was falling...falling...and falling...
> 
> Until those dark sliver eyes caught her

Annie _and mikasa never really got along. They used to fight about everything and anything when they where younger always at each others throats for dumb reasons, ranging from sports to who could score better on a test. It was always a competition between the two females, and whenever they weren't trying to prove something to each other there always was a stiff tension in the air around them._

_But they rarely hung out, Annie's friend group consisted of ymir, jean,Sasha, and connie. She hung out with ymir more then the other three because of their similar personalities. (and the fact they both are gay as hell)_

_Reiner,hitch used to be apart of that group too but they rose to peak social status around sophomore year. Being rich and pretty did that annie guessed._

_She remembered a time when they used to all hang out. She used to laugh with them, tell stupid kid secrets with them. Why did that all change?_   
  


"...annie?.." Annie snapped back into reality and stared at mikasa ackerman who was standing in front of her she had one eyebrow raised as she stared at annie expectantly.

Annie shook her head, she felt spacey and tired, she probably shouldn't have smoked so much.

Armin clears his throat from behind mikasa. " uh she asked if you knew where eren was." He looked at her worriedly a small frown on his face.

Ymir from besides her on the porch looked her up and down analysing her.she had a small frown on her face.

"My bad..." Annie said slowly standing." He's inside...with a dude who has a birds nest on his head."

Mikasa frowns sharply while crossing her arms, armin seemingly becomes 100% more worried. They both glance at each other before looking back at her.

Annie pinches the bridge of her nose and sighs.

" look im high on weed not shrooms he has a- you know what just follow me." She mumbles the last part as she shuffles inside.

Ymir just shrugs as the duo follow past her with with confusion written on thier faces.

She weaves through the mansion with the duo hot on her trail she stops where she saw the angry german boy last but he wasn't there. Annie clicks her tongue and looks around the party searching for him.

" he was here the last time i saw him.." Annie pulled at her face slightly it was getting late and she didn't really feel like searching for yeager right now.

Neither did either of his friends apparently, they have eyebags under thier eyes. Armin looks half asleep while mikasa just look irritated. The raven haired girl scans the party eyes keenly focused.

"There he is." Mikasa says pointing at eren who seemed to be chatting with reiner, the birdnest boy at his hip aswell.

"I told you birdsnest.." Annie said sleepily leaning up against the wall while armin and mikasa scurry up to him.

They speak in low voices at first mikasa slightly tugging a drunk eren towards to door, that seems to tick him off though.

Eren jerks his arm out of her reach and begins to hiss something at her, armin waves his hand in the air as if to try and defuse the situation.

Annie shifts from where she's leaning and walks towards the trio slowly. Thier voices becoming clear and louder.

" fuck off mikasa!! Im fucking 18 i can do what i want!" Eren slurred, face beat red as he sways in place.

" eren, carla called both of us 17 times, she tired to get a hold of you but you didn't answer, she's worried about you!!" Armin insisted trying to put himself between eren and the raven haired girl.

Eren in his drunken state pushs armin aside, armin stumbles a bit and falls flat on his ass.

" im sick and tired of youu alwayss being in my shit!!" Eren screeches not caring if his voice draws attention.

Mikasa eyes dart around to the now very quiet party, every single person has thier eyes on her now. She could already hear people whispering and gossiping like a hive mind.

Eren proceeds on her while she slowly backs up.

" YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING LOST DOG!! ALWAYS HANGING OFF ME!! BUT YOU JUST THINK YOU'RE BETTER THEN ME RIGHT???! IM RIGHT AREN'T I!!" eren practically screams in her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Annie wants to blame it on the high, the reason why she rushed in the way she did, put herself between the raven haired girl and the belligerent drunk eren.

But she knows better then that. Annie could feel her feet moving the moment she realised mikasa was shaking.

Annie grabs eren by the collar of his shirt and pushes him a good five feet away from her. She advances on him when he looks up confused.

" who. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You. Are."annie seethes.

She could feel every muscle in her body ache with the need to beat someones face in. Her head was swimming with violence and hatred, making her high turn sour.

" what's your fucking problem leonhardt." Eren hissed, he puffed up his chest and started slowly walking towards her. She could tell with the way his arms where moving he was shaking slightly probably holding back.

" my problem?" Annie asks bitterly ice hanging off her voice like crystallized daggers.

" my problem is that a petty little bitch like you thinks you can talk to anybody how you want and can just get away with it." Annie snarls face twisted.

"Please don't.." She heard a soft whimper from behind her say.

Annie turns slightly to stare at mikasa. She was standing there shaking from head to toe, the schools strongest girl hell probably the strongest in the School was on the verge of tears.

Annie took a giant breathe out not realizing she was holding it in. She felt like her whole body was tingling, when she looked down at her hands, she was shaking.

Just like mikasa.

Just like eren

She's acting just like him

She shook her head looking into mikasa eyes, and she looked right back. She could read the pain,the sadness in her eyes like a page in a book.

What she didn't expect was for those eye's to light up with surprise, and fear.... And they weren't looking at her.

Annie turned in time to catch a fist right to her nose. Her head snapped back and she felt the pain blossom ten fold through out her whole head.

Fuck that

Fuck this

Fuck you

Fuck school

Fuck reiner

Fuck hitch

Fuck her shitty brain

Fuck her shitty luck

And especially fuck you yeager

Annie clenched her teeth down hard, she could feel her teeth cry out in protest along with her nose. She used the momentum of the punch to twist her body and bring her leg all the way up to slam into erens head.

Eren's head slams down hard against the floor with a thud and he doesn't get up back up. 

Annie could feel every single one of these kids eyes on her. Staring into her soul, into mind.

Her breathe came out ragged and huffed, blood dripping down her chin staining her shirt. She could hear it now, she's a monster, a beast. She could feel the room swirl in a violent storm of emotions, she was angry she was scared and god was she hurting in so many ways. The kids around her turned into whispers of pain pointed directly at her. She's just gonna be another gossip point...another rumor. Reiner and hitch stared at her mouth agape and she stared right back.

" annie!!" Annie could hear ymir from behind her, struggling through the crowd trying to reach her.   
Annie went to turn around when a bright white hot pain went through her whole body.  
  
  
  


Then suddenly she was falling.

Falling

Falling   
  
  


Falling

And a pair of arms and silver eyes caught her.   
  


And her whole world went black.


	3. Pomegranate scent

The anxiety in Annie's chest threatened to burst, she could feel it swelling and growing like a balloon ready to pop at any moment. She could only hear her own heartbeat that was thudding against her ribcage. 

Her hair felt like razorblades whipping across her face, and she couldn't breathe, each ragged breath she tried to take seemed to only suck the oxygen out of her.

Everything felt like it was going too fast. She was plummeting. 

She tried to wrench open her eyes, only managing a squint. The pressure was too much, she felt like she was going to be crushed by it, but what she saw with what little she could see made her heart stop. 

She saw clouds. 

She saw the pink and orange sky stretch infront of her like a canvas.

She saw birds fly lazily across the clouds, wings barely making any effort to keep them afloat. 

Then out of the corner of her eye, she saw her. 

Mikasa ackerman was falling right beside her, head first to the ground below just like annie. Her scarf billowed around her neck like smoke. She was staring straight up at the sky transfixed. Annie keeps her eyes on her, her mouth agape slightly, just like the sky she looks straight out of a painting.

She slowly reaches her hand out, shaking with effort against the pressure, she has to make sure she's real. This raven haired woman doesn't seem real, she's falling on her way to certain death and she.....

She turns to annie with a small smile and presses thier hands together, her fingers overtaking Annie's small one's. Annie is sure if she could breathe she would have lost her breath.

"Mikasa.." She tries to say but her voice is lost to the raging wind. 

Mikasa's small smile never leaves her face, she fully links her fingers with Annie's and guides her closer to her. Annie ends up being firmly pressed up against mikasa's chest, her head buried in her neck. The taller woman had her arms wrapped around annie while one of her hands gently cupped her head.

They spun together in the sky, almost like they were dancing. Being this close to the other woman made Annie's mind race alittle slower, and her heart beat evenly again. She buried her face deeper against the other women's neck, and breathed deeply..... She smelled like pomegranates.....

Annie didn't fear many things, hell she could almost say she's fearless. 

Almost.

If there was something annie feared more then being alone...it would be her fear of heights. Her fear of them were so bad sometimes she would have nightmares where she would just be falling, falling, falling....until she would eventually reach the ground and that's when she would wake up. Gasping for breath and covered in sweat, her back arched in preparation for the impact.

Usually when annie had these nightmares she would be falling alone, why was mikasa here now? Why was she so warm.

Annie wordlessly lifted her head up to look at mikasa, she still had that small smile on her face except...now it seemed sad. Mikasa reached her hand out and lightly put a strand of hair behind her ear and whispered softly. 

" thank you annie.." 

What? 

Suddenly everything bled to black and gray, annie could hear arguing and the faint sound of music in the background. Annie lazily swayed her head around trying to catch her bearings, she was outside next to mikasa's car. she was being carried by the raven haired girl, bridal style. annie looks were she was just laying her face in the crook of mikasa's neck and sees a giant bloody spot where her nose was laying.

" hey... You feeling ok? I didn't think you'd wake up yet." Mikasa slowly lowered annie onto the curb and kneeled infront of her. 

Annie lifted her hand up to her nose touching underneath it gently, she tsk's sharply. 

Oh yeah...fucking yeager. 

" im fine.. Sorry about your shirt.." Annie says slowly, she was still out of it, caught up on that dream she was just having. 

Mikasa tilts her head at her, staring at her nose. " it's fine but he punched you straight in the nose, it might be broken."

Annie waves her off looking around. Ymir and armin are trying to get an unconscious eren in the car, she can hear ymir muttering curses under her breath. 

" yeager can barely throw a punch sober." Annie mutters. " he didn't break it but it'll bruise like a bitch." 

Mikasa nods her head slowly, she looks exhausted. Her eye's are red lidded and the bags under them made her face look sunken. 

" if you want a doctor to look at your nose, eren's dad could have a look at it, for free." She says it quietly bringing her hand up to twiddle with her scarf. 

" i don't think that's such a good idea.." Annie watches as ymir just chucks eren in the back of mikasa's car. 

Annie sighs softly and starts to stand slowly. 

A slim hand catches her wrist gently holding her in place. 

" Thank you annie....i-" mikasa chokes on her words still visibly upset. She lowers her head and stares at the ground. 

" i don't think anybody would have said anything if you hadn't." She says it quietly barely above a whisper. 

"Eren....is an asshole.." Annie says bluntly. 

"He-" 

"But he's not an asshole just to be one. He gets emotional easily, and jealous even faster." Annie recalls all the times that eren would fight with jean over the dumbest shit, they both tried to prove to each other who was better.

" he doesn't think before he speaks, he just acts on impulse and aggression, but i shouldn't have to tell you that, you know." Mikasa nods her head slightly, not taking her eyes off the ground. 

" he's right though...i just hang around him like a dog..." annie stares at the back of mikasa's head for a moment before speaking. 

" the only reason he said that was because he was jealous."

"But he's right i-" 

" no" 

Annie squats down infront of mikasa, the other girl turns towards her, her eyes heavy and broken. 

" i can tell you that he doesn't believe that for a second, hell he'll probably be kicking himself tomorrow for saying it. I think he's always been jealous of you, you're better then him at almost everything you do." 

Mikasa shakes her head." I don't try to be i-" she croaks out. 

Annie holds up a hand, silencing the other girl." Don't ever apologize for being yourself." 

" natural talent means nothing if you don't put in the work to do something with it, you do. And if yeager can't handle the fact that in life people will be better then him then he can get drunk and mope all he wants."

Annie huffs alittle. " he had not right to say that to you, drunk or not, anyways you work to damn hard to be talked to like that." 

Mikass just stares at the other girl in shock. " i had no idea you felt that way... I thought you hated me.." 

Annie chuckles breathlessly." Well maybe a few years ago i would've thought so too."

She scratches at her ear." I was just jealous too..." Annie mutters the last part under her breath. 

Mikasa's eyes swirl with an emotion annie couldn't quite place. " annie i-" 

" mikasa i got that flimsy bitch in the car and-" ymir stops in her tracks thumb pointing at mikasa's car. 

" wow, you two look like flaming hot shit." 

The two girls look at each other and laugh softly. Annie stands up at the same time mikasa does both of them facing each other. 

" bye, mikasa i uh...wish you luck with..that." She points at an unconscious eren in the back seat.

" yeah and i wish you luck with..that." Mikasa makes a circle motion with her finger pointing at her face.

Annie rolls her eyes and turns towards ymir." Im dying, take me to your house." 

Ymir barks out a laugh and places her hands behind her head strutting towards her car. Annie follows behind slowly. 

" bye annie! Sorry about all of this!" Armin yelled from behind her. 

Annie just waved him off getting into ymir's car. She huffs out a sigh of relief when ymir gets in and starts the car.she had along fucking night. 

While ymir pulled out from historia's mansion, she started lightly tapping on the steering wheel. 

"Sooo...fair warning my mom might freak the fuck out when she sees you."

Annie lightly hits the back of her head on the head rest. " for fucks sake..." She mutters 

This is gonna be a bitch to explain.


	4. Cinnamon candels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> " do better" she whispered

"Alright! Let's do this" Ymir exclaims nervously, clapping her hands together. 

They where both standing outside of ymir's house, hyping themselves up to go in.( well mostly ymir, annie was just chilling.) 

" ymir can you hurry up? Im kinda dieing." Annie exclaims tiredly. 

She was tired, in pain, and covered in dried blood. So she's having a bad day and she wants to sleep.

Ymir waves her off, grabbing the door handle. " just...prepare for a shit ton of motherhen type shit.." 

Ymir opens the door wide enough for annie to waddle her way in, once in she's flooded with the warmth and smell of the house. The house is filled with a variety of brown leather furniture, it's lighted dimly with candles that smell like cinnamon. Annie noted the hundred crosses on the wall and the two photos of jesus hanging up on the opposite wall. Annie knows ymir and her mother have a good relationship (when ymir behaves) but she wasn't entirely sure if she was out yet to her, annie wonders if ymir's mom would accept her or not. The kitchen was small but clean, the living room had a fireplace and a coffee table along with the leather furniture. 

Annie forgets sometimes that ymir lives in a place so...

Homey 

Annie swallows a thick lump in her throat. Ymir from behind her locks the door and fumbles her way through the dimly lit house to the kitchen. She flicks on the lights and begins rummaging through her fridges freezer. 

" ma!" Ymir yells out from her place inside the fridge. " Annie's here, and don't freak out when you see her!" 

A heavy sigh comes from the door right next to the kitchen. An older women in her early 40's comes out from the room holding her phone in her hands, she looks exhausted. " ymir mija do you know what time it is? It's almost one in the mor-" the woman's eyes sweep from ymir to annie and she lets out an audible gasp, her phone clattering to the ground. 

She rushs towards annie cupping her face in her hands. She speaks rapid fire spanish, turning and twisting Annie's face trying to get a good look at her nose. When shes confident annie won't die standing there she spins around a finger pointed threatening at ymir. 

" what did you get her into." She hisses in a thick spanish accent. 

Ymir tsk's and stands up from the freezer with an ice pack in her hand."i told you not to freak out! And i didn't do anything!!"

Ymir's mother turns on her heel back to annie and takes her gently by the hand. Leading her down the hall towards the restroom. 

" come on cariño let's get you cleaned up."

She ushers annie into the restroom and gently coxes her to sit on the toilet. She fishes around in the sinks cabinet for a bit before returning to annie with a wet towel . 

" this might hurt a bit" ymir's mom gently starts dabbing at Annie's face with one hand while the other hand cups her face lightly. 

Ymir looks almost exactly like her mom thier faces almost identical except for the fact that the older brunettes face has age lines. She's smaller then ymir in height and a bit more heavyset, but if you looked at the two for even a split second you could tell they were related. 

" how did this happen novia?" The older woman asks dabbing at Annie's chin. 

Annie mulls it over, before answering."just a guy who got too drunk, don't worry though, his face probably hurts worse then mine." 

The cloth that was dabbing her chin stops suddenly, inches away from her face. The older woman's eyebrows furrow and her mouth draws up into a thin line. After a second she starts dabbing at Annie's chin again, when she speaks her voice is low and serious.

" men are unpredictable when they drink." Annie stares ahead at the bathroom wall.

" yeah....i guess they can be..." She says it slowly, lost in thought. This woman obviously had experienced something to do with men drinking, she can see it on her face.

" you are always allowed at this house.... Don't ever think there isn't a place for you. Mikasa su casa." Annie wants to laugh at her wording, but her throat feels like there's a noose around it and her eyes feel hot. 

" thank you ma'am- i um.." Her voice cracks and wavers. God she feels like such a sap. 

" it's Daya, and what have i told you about being so formal! You're making me feel old!" She swats annie lightly with the towel a smile on her face. 

" your face is all clean, bruised yes but clean, ask ymir for a change of clothes if she argues just smack her." Daya says while walking out of the bathroom, with the bloodied rag in her hand. 

Annie sits on the toilet for bit her head swimming with thoughts, god she hates feeling so helpless. She gets up and moves towards the mirror and studies her face. Same hooked nose but this time it's painted red and purple, it stings alot but it's not the worst injury annie has ever had to deal with, but it's still ugly to look at. 

" fucking yeager." She hisses when she touches her nose lightly. 

" did you get beat up?" Comes a little voice from the bathroom door. 

Annie whips her head around and sees a little boy standing in the door way. He has shaggy brown hair, freckles and hazel eyes. He probably has a worse resting bitch face then annie and ymir combined. 

"Oh hey milo.." 

Milo wordlessly waddles up to annie and takes her hand guiding her to the kitchen. Ymir is leaning up against the counter a bag of chips in her hands, once she notices their arrival she points at an icepack on the counter. 

" it's getting warm might wanna slap it on your face quickly." 

Annie just gives her a blank stare, still being lead by milo. The little boy guides her around to the other side of the counter opposite from ymir. He stops just in front of a cabinet and points up at it. " cups for chocky milk." 

Annie shakes her head with a small smile, opening the cabinets up and looking through them." You're making me do physical labor when im in agonizing pain? How heartless"

" you'll be fine." He says while rummaging through the fridge grabbing the chocolate milk barely being able to lift it. 

Ymir lets out a snort, chewing loudly. 

Annie chuckles softly placing two cups on the counter. She walks up behind milo and takes the milk from him, pouring out two glasses for them. She hands milo his and starts sipping on her own drink. 

" wait..i don't get any??" Ymir exclaims loudly eyeing the two. 

Annie and milo both turn to ymir giving her a once over before they both turn and leave the kitchen.

"Hey!!"

__________

The next day annie wakes up to her nose throbbing, and a tiny foot on her face. Groaning loudly annie whispers harshly. " milo get your stinky foot off my face!" 

Milo groans and turns putting more of his foot on her face missing her nose by inches. 

Annie grabs his little leg moving it off of her, she sits up groggy from the position that she was in, and the fact that she fell asleep at around two in the morning. She looks around the room she's in, it's lit up slightly from the sun rays filtering through the windows. Ymir never really kept her room tidy it had clothes all bunched up in one corner and trash littered around the place. The posters ymir had, littered the walls randomly, some anime posters others random shit ymir thought was cool. 

She was currently sitting on the floor in front of ymir's bed with pillows and blankets sprawled everywhere. Her and milo decided to have a "sleepover" and camped there for the night. 

Annie stood up slowly popping her back. Her eyes landed on an unconscious ymir who was laying sprawled out on the bed, her hair sticking out every which way. She was snoring softly and she had drool rolling down her face. 

Annie looks down at herself dressed in her hoodie that had dried blood on it. Probably should've changed...eh. She reaches down, grabbing a pillow and chucks it at ymir. The brunette jerks awake, eyes wide. 

" annie what the fuuuuccckkk" ymir groans loudly burying her face in the pillow.

" i need to borrow some clothes....also im taking a shower. Just thought you should know." 

Ymir grumbles something into the pillow and just points towards the dresser with clothes hanging out of it. 

" ahh. ok,thank you." Annie walks up to the dresser and starts rummaging through it. 

" why'd you have to wake me up for that." Ymir asks face still buried in the pillow. 

" It's awkward being the only person awake at somebody else's house." 

" also i wanna go skating" 

Ymir groans." Bitch it's like eight in the morning."

" good less people to bother us then." Annie holds up a small pink t-shirt that has a realistic skull on it. " when did you start wearing pink? And a small?" 

Ymir lifts her head up wordlessly and squints at the shirt. Ymir gives a huff of acknowledgement and slumps her head back into the pillow. " it's historias"

" ahhh" 

\---------

After about two minutes of rummaging through ymir's stuff annie opted for a grey v neck shirt and black ripped jeans (which are also historia's) she quickly makes her way to the bathroom and starts stripping. It's always weird to bathe in other people's house so she rushes a bit, but once she's under the hot steaming water,her mind starts to wander a bit..... 

That dream that she had played in her head on repeat. The warmth that she felt being wrapped up in mikasa's arms felt so real, it rivaled the scolding water on her back. Thinking about the dream brought up questions, why had annie dreamed about her? Why in that way. Images of mikasa smiling at her and fitting her hand to hers plays in her head. Her and the ravenette didn't talk, only if they had to. Sure they were both rivals freshmen and the beginning of sophomore year, always at each others throats, but annie stopped having the energy to fight with the other girl. She opted just to let mikasa take the spot light, trying to keep up with her just made her more tired then she already was. She remembers how jealous she was of her, how she wanted more than anything just to be better. 

But now. 

Now she let herself look at mikasa differently, she doesn't remember when it happened. Maybe the end of sophomore year, but she started seeing her differently. She started respecting her, like she should have from the begining this woman gave her all in everything that she does, even going the extra mile to make sure that she wins. It was inspiring. 

However, all that success came at a cost. She saw her fall. During practice she collapsed, dehydrated. She hadn't been eating properly.

She starves herself. Whispers and rumors wandered around the cafeteria like breaking news. Annie knew better then to believe it though, this school was known for it's gossip. 

Annie would argue she knows mikasa best, at least when it comes to her competitiveness, and she knew she just pushed herself too hard like always. She just went the extra mile like always. Like always...annie wanted to be better. 

She found herself standing in the nurses office next to an unconscious mikasa. Why am i doing this? She places a bottle of water and an apple on the desk next to mikasa. Why should i care?

" Do better" she whispered leaving the office. Walking briskly to her next class. 

She can do better.

The water was cold now, chilling annie to the bone. Cold like ice, cold like... The eyes she has. Cold like the grey eyes that once bore into her soul. The image of annie falling and mikasa smiling at her plays into her mind again, and again and again. Then the image morphs into her falling still, but this time.. This time those grey eyes are filled with worry. Worry about her. And she reaches out with those arms that she uses too much, and she caught her. Caught her and carried her away from the crowd of gossipers. Annie turns off the water and stands there, lost in thought. 

She doesn't know why, but she likes it better when those grey eyes look at her warmly. 

" ANNIE GET THE FUCK OUT I HAVE TO SHIT!!" came an annoyed ymir on the other side of the door. 

Annie sighed loudly, running a hand through her hair. 

Its too early for this shit.


	5. Skate and bake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you yeager

If somebody told annie she would be driving a car from the passengers seat, while the driver searched for her phone in the backseat ( lord knows why it's back there.) She would have said that sounds about right. 

" ymir i fucking hate you." Annie hissed while jerking the wheel, making the car go in the correct lane. 

They don't live in a very big town.( thank god) so the roads aren't very busy in the mornings or nights, especially out on the outskirts of town. Closer to the center of the town is when traffic picks up, but even then it's not that busy. 

Ymir throws take out bags and clothes around searching for her phone.

" couldn't you have done this, i don't know, BEFORE YOU STARTED DRIVING?!" 

" shut up and focus on the road!!" Ymir grumbles practically all the way in the backseat. 

" ymir i swe-" 

Annie, already wanting to drive the car into a tree, almost actually does when a pair of bright pink panties flies onto the hand she's steering with. Annie's whole body shudders with disgust, it takes her everything she has not to jerk her hand away.

"Ymir..." 

" ha!! Found it!" Ymir straightened back up in the front seat, she nonchalantly plucks the pair of panties off Annie's arm, throwing it to the back seat. She takes back the steering wheel, tossing her phone at annie. 

" pick a good song, ho" 

Annie clenches the phone in her hand and glares at ymir. She grabs one of the take out bags by her feet and smacks ymir's shoulder hard with it. 

" ow!" Ymir winces dramatically. 

" keep that up I'll make you drive all the way to the skate park!" 

" i basically drove us half way there.." annie huffs, she puts on a shitty rap song that has a good beat and throws ymir's phone in the backseat.

Ymir turns to the shorter girl and gives her a *really bitch?* Face.

Annie just kicks up her feet dangling them out the window and turns up the music all the way. She grabs a cigarette out of her pack and lights it while bobbing her head to the beat. 

" nut up or shut up ymir." She says exhaling her cancer smoke. 

" you're paying for the food, hooker." Ymir grumbles stealing a cigarette from annie. 

" i always do." 

\-------------

One hectic food run later, annie was popping fries into her mouth before ymir suddenly slams on the brakes. 

" gah-?!" The fries annie was munching on lodges into the back of her throat, making her cough and sputter violently. 

Ymir whistles loudly and leans herself outside the car, blocking the person they stopped in front of from Annie's view. " dammn girl, you know if you wanted to work up a really good sweat you could've just given me a call." 

She was gonna kill her. This bitch really almost killed her to catcall some chick? And while she was dating historia? Hell no. 

Annie's hands snake around ymir's shoulder darting for her throat.

" oh...hey ymir, annie" 

Her hands freeze inches from ymir's throat. She blinks a few times before she leans over ymir and makes eye contact with dark sliver eyes. 

Mikasa stands on the street corner with one earbud popped out of her ear. Her face is dripping with sweat, her inky black hair clinging to her neck and the sides of her face. She's wearing a black tank top that clings to her body making her abs very visible and grey sweat pants that curve around her very muscular legs. 

Annie notes that she looks absolutely exhausted, the bags under her eye's are a dark purple. The lids of her eyes are red lined and her cheeks look blotchy. She had been crying again. 

Annie clicks her tongue, and raises an eyebrow at mikasa. " you look like shit ackerman." 

Mikasa chuckles tiredly and rubs her face. " yeah, you too leonhardt"

Annie crinkles her nose, regrets it, and just rolls her eyes at mikasa. 

Ymir gives annie a smirk before turning around and giving mikasa a wink." Need a ride?" 

Mikasa shuffles her feet awkwardly and gives the car a glance. " i don't...i don't really have a place in mind." 

Her voice wavers a bit, she clears her throat and runs a hand through her hair." Anywhere but home.." 

Anywhere but home... 

Annie nods in understanding and puts her feet out the window. Ymir smirk grows even wider. " hop in we're going to the skate park." 

Mikasa nods mindlessly and begins walking around the car towards Annie's side. 

Annie, who just remembered how fucking nasty ymir's car is, curses and leans in the back of the car really fast and starts shoving all of ymir's crap to the other side of the car. 

" fucking...nasty..ass...bitch" annie grumbles under her breath. 

Ymir just laughs loudly throwing her head back. 

Mikasa opens the car door and makes eye contact with annie as she gives one last shove to the pile of clothes and take out bags. 

" it's not to late to run really, really far away" 

Mikasa chuckles again and sits down in the car kicking a few pieces of trash that annie couldn't reach. Annie turns back around and glares at ymir. 

" why don't you ever clean your car?" 

" why don't you ever suck my dick?"

Annie bends back over to the back seat and grabs the same take out bag she hit ymir with earlier, and smacks the shit out of her again. Ymir yelps and karate chops annie in the arm, which makes annie start swatting at ymir. 

" fucking- fuck you-" 

A soft giggle sounds from behind both girls and they both wirl their heads around and stare at the raven haired girl dumbfounded. 

." Sorry you two just remind me of connie and Sasha..except you guys are more...." 

" smarter?" 

" hotter?" 

Annie glares at ymir, which in return, she flips her off. 

" .... Closer.." Mikasa says smiling softly. 

" oh yeah, annie is totally my type, have you seen her ass?" Ymir smirks leaning against the front seat facing mikasa, she thrusts her thumb towards annie. 

Mikasa awkwardly shakes her head no. " i uh...never thought to look at her ass.."

Annie scoffs." And Like id ever be with your ass, you can't even clean your car."

" it's not that bad.."

"It's pretty bad..." Mikasa whispers from the back. 

Annie snorts. 

" you both can fucking walk.." Ymir mutters, starting up the car and peeling back on the road. 

" don't worry eren can barely keep his car clean either" mikasa says softly from the back. 

Annie smirks and kicks her feet back out the window. 

" ...but he usually doesn't keep his lacy pink underwear on the floor..." 

Ymir and annie turn towards each other wide eyed and shocked....until ymir smirks.

" annie..." 

Oh no

" i always tell you not to leave your clothes in my car after you hook up with someone."

She's really gonna fucking kill her... 

Annie scoffs and throws ymir the finger. " like id ever wear something so..pink." 

" well...tell whoever did to take thier shit out of my car next time." 

Annie grumbles profanities under her breath, while also planning ymir's death.

She glances in the rearview mirror and sees mikasa raising an eyebrow at her. Annie just rolls her eyes and shakes her head no, in return mikasa nods and chuckles softly again. Annie couldn't even remember a time when mikasa has laughed around her, and now she's laughed like three times today. Why is she acting so...carefree? She wonders if it's because of the talk they had the other night, probably, but then what does that mean? Are they gonna be friends? Can they be friends? How would that work, they practically hated each other. 

Without really knowing each other. A voice sings out in her head. 

It's true they never talked...so it wouldn't be impossible for them to get along..

Is that something annie wants? 

Mikasa is totally different from anyone she's been friends with, she's more quiet,and reserved. Similar to annie but totally different. She's kind, in her own weird way, she keeps extra mittens and beanies in her bag in the winter time. Just in case someone needs it. She gives sasha five dollars everyday because sasha gets hungry right after lunch, every Single time. She gives tips on how some of the girls in her pe class can improve their form too. Annie isn't kind on purpose, she can barely help herself why would she help someone else? 

Black hair that sticks to her forehead slick with sweat. Heavy breathes that come out uneven, laying on the weird paper that every nurses office has on thier leather beds. Helpless, tired, overworked, overlooked,.....

" do better." 

Do better 

Be better

Annie looks back up in the mirror. Mikasa is sitting there quietly hands in her lap. She's staring out the window, looking lost in thought. 

That wouldn't be too bad would it? 

She might leave you

She'll never get you 

You ruined anything that could have been 

You always do

You deserve nothing 

You don't deserve friends 

Mikasa turns and catches Annie's eye before she could look away. 

She smiles softly. 

Falling right beside her hand outstretched and touching her hand. Feather light. 

The same smile on her face 

Do. Better. 

Annie breathes out, uneasy before turning around in her seat. She swallows thickly. " have you ever ridden a skate board before?" 

Mikasa blinks softly lost in thought before she chuckles almost bitterly. " once, but uh, eren got it taken away because he hurt himself." 

Annie could feel the pain that came off her voice when she said that. She's still hurting.. 

" i could teach you.." Annie says, voice meek 

" i- i mean we could, but im better then ymir so.." 

" HEY!" 

ymir turns and stares at annie obviously offended. 

Annie scoffs." You know it's true." 

"Yeah and you know my ass has freckles on it."

" i- does it?" 

" well- maybe!! That's besides the point!!" Ymir starts going off on a tangent about how, she in fact, taught annie how to ride a skate board. 

Annie just shakes her head and turns towards mikasa, who's sitting there politely half listening to ymir. 

She gives annie an awkward smile. 

She doesn't know where they stand either.. 

Annie smiles at her. 

" don't worry.... We'll do better then her." 

This might be the start of something..better 

" AND ALSO WHERE THE FUCK IS MY PHONE??!"

Annie closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose, and sighs. 

Mikasa chuckles again, and annie laughs with her aswell.  
\---------------

" nahh you're doing it wrong." Says Ymir, who is currently riding in circles around the two girls. 

Annie was currently spotting a nervous mikasa as she tries to balance on her skate board. 

" shut up, you're not helping." Annie glares at her. 

Ymir just shrugs her shoulders and skates off to the other side of the park, doing tricks and flips with her board while also flicking annie off in the distance. 

Annie rolls her eyes, and turns back to mikasa. " sorry she's alot." 

Mikasa gives her a nervous smile, still holding her hands out trying to keep her balance. Annie looks her over for a moment, thinking, and then she holds her hands out to her. 

" here hold onto me." 

Mikasa reaches her hand out, hesitates, and then grasps her hands. 

" ok now move your feet like this" she taps one of mikasa's foot with hers, moving it slightly. " good now just hold on." 

Annie slowly starts walking with her, hand in hand. Mikasa jerks and fumbles anxiously, not being used to standing on a skate board. 

" sorry- sorry i don't know how to, uh stand." She mumbles, embarrassed. 

Annie just shakes her head smiling softly. " you should've seen me when i first started, almost broke my ass." 

" is it even possible to break your ass?" 

" i don't know, but it felt like it. Plus ymir was my teacher and, well, she barely knows how to ride either." 

As she says that ymir skates by, flicking annie off, then busts her ass when a pebble gets lodged under one of her wheels.

" gah-!! My spleen!!" 

Annie just walks alittle faster with mikasa steering them away from ymir. 

" ..how long have you been friends for?" Mikasa asks relaxing a bit on the board. 

" since like first grade she never left me alone, and now im stuck with her." Mikasa turns to look at a sprawled out ymir on the ground and smiles. 

" yeah i can see that." 

" soo.. If you don't mind me asking.." Annie lets her words hang in the air for a moment. 

Mikasa sighs. " he hasn't talked to me all day." 

Annie nods, but mikasa continues to talk. 

" i got him home super late so carla was already freaking out. Carla is his mom by the way, and well she was beyond pissed at him. I didn't say anything about.." Mikasa's breath catches in her throat, and she clears her throat a bit before speaking again. 

" -about what happened but she could tell i was upset....and well she could also tell something happened because of the blood all over my shirt. She- she was not happy with him." She heaves another big sigh obviously exhausted. 

" we got him to his room and i went home, uncle levi wasn't awake thank god but ..nothing not a text or call, im sure some of his friends told him what happened even if he doesn't remember. I don't know...when we fight it's usually ok the next morning but this time.." 

Annie nods" this time he actually hurt you?"

Mikasa grimaces. " i thought about what you said and..... You're right. I shouldn't let him talk to me like that, so im not just gonna let it be ok the next morning." 

" or well you know im- i.. Um" 

" i get it, you're allowed to be upset for awhile." 

Mikasa laughs softly, which makes annie stop in her tracks. Still holding hands with mikasa she turns towards her and raises an eyebrow. 

" it's nothing you just sound like armin he said the same thing.." Mikasa says bashfully. 

" but that's another thing i was wondering about.." 

Annie shifts from one foot to the other nervously. 

" why..why are you being so kind to me all of the sudden." She says it almost breathlessly, her voice barely above a whisper. 

" i- i mean it's fine i just.. We don't talk, barely and now..." She gestures with her hands, that are Still locked with Annie's, at each other. 

Annie sighs letting go of mikasa's hands, she crosses her arms thinking. 

" I've.. I've been told that i can be...cold, distant, maybe even rude." 

Mikasa nods her head in agreement." Yeah something like that.." 

Annie glares at her. " thin ice ackerman." 

Mikasa chuckles softly but lets her continue.

" and i can be, i know that, it's just.."

" it's-...im not used to being around...good people..and I'll leave it at that." Annie looks away for a moment, looking at ymir, she smiles a bit before turning towards mikasa again.

" but im- im starting to realize that...i wasn't a good person..for awhile either and i-.. I don't want to be like.... That." Annie shudders in an uneven breath.

" and anyways..i wasn't the best person to you either..i...i was cruel with out even knowing you." Annie blushes and scratches at one of her ears. 

" im bad at emotions so uh yeah, i just- sorry" 

Mikasa nods her head, she mulls something over before reaching her hand out.

" then i think we should start over." 

" are we gonna be best friends now?" Annie wants to smack herself, she always comes off rude, it's a habit.

Mikasa smiles and just shakes her head." No i was thinking something more like strangers." 

Annie raises an eyebrow, which mikasa looks down at her hand and back up at annie. Annie sighs and grasps her hand. 

" it's nice to meet you annie thank you for teaching me how to sorta ride on a skate board."

" yeah, nice to meet you too, thank you for sorta not bolting the moment you opened ymir's car door." Annie smirks 

Mikasa snickers, and shakes Annie's hand." It was pretty bad.." 

" yeah, i know, sorry.." They both just laugh.

Annie looks up at mikasa for a moment, she doesn't look as exhausted as she did earlier. She looks better smiling, annie thinks. Mikasa catches her eye again, she hesitates for a moment, and just when she's about to say something...

BAM.

ymir comes crashing in from besides annie and whacks into her, making both of them fall down with a solid thud. 

"Nng- what the fuck??" Annie says rubbing her head. 

" ahhhh!! My spleen again!" Ymir shouts hunched over in a ball. 

" ymir you dumb- agh whatever are you ok mikasa-" annie turns just in time to see mikasa wobble and flail as she trips off the skate board, she lets out a yelp before landing on her ass. 

" oh my god, i just broke my ass." Mikasa heaves clutching at her lower back. 

The sudden bubble of laughter that tumbles out of Annie's mouth surprises herself and the other girls. She doubles over clutching her sides, giggling. 

" god we're fucking stupid" annie cackles 

" yeah, fuck you too bitch" ymir grumbles from the ground besides her. 

Mikasa just groans and lays prone on the ground. 

This is the first time in awhile, annie has had some actual fun.  
\-------------

" gooddd i hate schoollll" ymir groans slumping her way through the crowded halls. 

" yeah you say that everyday.." Annie grumbles from besides her. 

" it's soo dumbb" 

Annie just sighs rubbing her head, apparently getting body slammed by ymir makes you to have a headache the next day.

After teaching mikasa how to ride a skateboard the " proper way".( ymir complained and complained until annie finally let her teach mikasa) they dropped her off at her uncles house, the awkwardness of the previous car ride had lessened. Annie is glad atleast a bit of weight was lifted off her chest with that conversation with mikasa. 

Annie wordlessly says goodbye to ymir and heads towards her first period, math. Her math teacher mr. Miche, was cool enough, he knew when to leave annie alone and she respected him for that. That's why when she walks in she goes straight towards her desk and practically falls asleep when she lays her head on it. 

She doesn't know how much time has passed but when mr. Miche taps on her shoulder she's the only one in the class room. Annie sleepily gets up and rubs her face. 

" you're needed in the office, i told them you we're taking a test so you had some extra time to sleep. You're welcome." 

Annie groggily gives mr. Miche a fist bump and fumbles her way to the office. 

On the way there annie racks her brain for anything illegal she has done over the week. Alot of things she concluded but nothing illegal at school besides skipping, it should be fine. She can handle mr smith. He might be the principal but he's not too strict, he'll probably just be disappointed in her, Again. 

She can handle that 

Making her way to the office was more nerve racking then she thought. Once she enters in, the office attendant looks up from her desk and smiles at her. 

" annie, mr. Smith is expecting you down the hall to the right." 

" thank you Mrs. Petra." Annie mumbles trudging her way down the hall. 

Usually she would make fun of the various tacky posters on the wall but her guts in her throat. Annie swallows thickly and knocks on the door. 

A muffled. " come in" comes from the other side of the door annie wordlessly opens it and freezes in her tracks. 

There was about nine people in the room. Six of them annie knew too well. 

In one corner ymir's mother stands with her arms crossed, Seated next to her is ymir who is anxiously bouncing her leg. Armin and mikasa are standing on the opposite side of the room, with an elderly man sitting next to them a cane in his hand. In the middle is a seemingly nervous eren with, what annie guesses is his mother sitting besides him. From the door way annie can see one other person leaning up against the wall right near where the door is. A small man with jet black hair, a resting bitch face, and all to familiar grey eyes. 

" mrs. Leonhardt, glad you can join us i couldn't get a hold of your father so we'll have to start this....meeting, up with out him." Erwin looks up at annie giving her a half smile that fades from his face almost instantly. 

Oh shit. 

Annie swallows thickly again eyes darting to all the faces around the room. She catches mikasa eye, the raven haired girl looks stiff, she makes a quick glance towards the desk and back towards annie. 

When annie looks at the desk, it's mostly cleared except for a few pieces of paper. 

And a single phone that rests upside on the desk. 

Annie wordlessly takes a seat next to ymir, right next to eren's mom.

Erwin hold up the phone so everyone in the room can see, and on the phone annie can see a paused video, with annie, armin, mikasa, and eren Crystal clear on the front. 

" it has come to my attention that this video has been passed around, almost everywhere around this school. This phone was taken up from a gentlemen and turned into me this morning from a concerned teacher." 

Shit, shit, shit 

" and i did not like what i saw." Erwins voice is gruff and serious void of any playfulness annie was used to with him. 

" I'll just play this to show you all what i mean." 

Fuck fuck shit FUCK 

annie feels like she's gonna pass out. 

Fuck you yeager!!


	6. It was a bad idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie: im blocking all of you

Static, and the rustling of fabric. The Poor quality of the murmurs and whispers squeak loudly through the phone. 

" what did he say?" 

" oh no..."

" wait is that...?"

More rustling and the camera comes in frame. 

Annie between mikasa and eren, pushing eren back and advancing on him. All around them kids with beer bottles and red solo cups. Surrounding them.

" who do you think you are-" her voice fading out engulfed by the whispers and gasps. 

Armin on the floor staring in the other direction at annie and eren, mikasa with her hand outstretched back turned from the camera. 

She's shaking....

" please don't...." Plays in her head as she sees herself turn towards the raven haired girl.

Same hooked nose, blonde hair, blue eyes.....eyes that look concerned for the other girl. She sees herself sway slightly in place obviously stoned, her arms shaking slightly...

And behind her, barreling towards her is eren in all his glory. Eyes wild and burning, his face twisted into a scowl. 

Again she sees herself turn towards her fate....and a fist drives itself into her nose, cracking her head back with a sickening whack. 

Static, now loud shouts some cheers, others gasps of horror.

And she watches herself arch her leg up and slam it into the side of his head. His head clattering down to the ground with a solid thud. 

Silence

Horrifying silence, the whispers and murmurs gone. Nothing absolutely nothing....except for her ragged breaths, the blood gushing out her nose, and down her shirt. She scans the crowd wildly, looking like a caged animal. Then it begins, the rush of whispers and gossip like a pack of lions they surround her. So her chest heaves harder and harder, and harder.

" annie!!" Ymir's voice calls out, the camera whips around and points directly at her. She's pushing through the crowd elbowing people and shoving them. Her face pinched up in frustration and worried. 

The camera sweeps back to where annie is standing she goes to move towards ymir, her movements slow and sluggish, and then....

She falls 

Eyes rolling into the back of her head she falls straight forward. And in a flash of black and red she's being cradled by a frazzled mikasa. Armin scrambles to his feet and rushes towards the two girls, says a few words that they can't hear from the now roaring crowd of drunk children. Armin rushes over to where an unconscious eren is laying on the floor hooks one arm around his waist, and hoists him up and tries to walk with him. 

" what the fuck was that-!?" Ymir, who just pushed through the crowd says enraged. She stomps up to mikasa and again their voices drowned out.

Mikasa fully picks up annie bridal style and begins carrying her towards the crowd. 

" move it!" Not stopping her stride she moves through the parting crowd with ease. While a pissed off ymir helps armin carry eren. 

And the video cuts off with the dude with the birdsnest on his head pointing the camera at himself with a shocked expression.   
\-------------

Erwin wordlessly shuts off the phone and places it back on the desk, he shuffles some papers that are on his desk and places them back down neatly.

The silence in the room could swallow annie whole. She stares down at her feet hoping that she could disappear into the floor boards. She doesn't have to look up to know everyone's eyes are on her, especially the woman's right next to her. 

A small gasp comes from mrs. Yeager startling annie, making her make eye contact with her. She has a hand over her mouth slightly and is staring at her face. 

" your nose..." 

Shit, annie totally forgot about that. It's a ugly purplish yellow now, looking worse then it feels. She turns away from the older woman trying to hide it but, ymir and her mother are looking at her too. 

She's trapped 

Erwin clears his throat. " these papers are previous records of mr. Yeager. Past acts of aggression and violence." 

" fought with jean kristen multiple times through out the years, and had to be kicked out from two of his football games for picking fights." 

Annie remembers that, eren had gotten into a fight with one of the linebackers. she's not sure why but it resulted them both being kicked off the field, both a bloody mess. And the next time they played each other the same thing happened again.

The fights with jean are common enough, they hate each other kinda. They hang out with alot of the same people, so it's kinda hard to fight each other everytime you go see a friend so they try to tolerate each other. They do a really bad job, not to mention jean has a massive crush on mikasa, which makes him even more of a dick to eren just to try to get into her pants. 

" we have incidents dating all the way back to kindergarten where eren has acted out violently." Erwin sighs, rubbing at his eyes. " im sorry but this must be the last straw." He throws the papers back on the desk.

Eren is slumped over in his chair hands clenched against his thighs, he's sweating bullets face pinched up anxiously. He has a bruise forming on the right side of his face where annie kicked the shit out of him. 

And then he turns to her, his face is a swirl of emotions, Fear, sadness, regret, and he just stares at her, eyes zoning in on her nose. He clenches his hands harder and and turns to stare at the ground.

She shouldn't be feeling sorry for this asshole, she really shouldn't. But she does, and it makes her feel stupid. 

She knows him well enough to know he isn't a bad guy, just a fucking idiot. A idiot she doesn't know well so why should she care...

" -we will be revoking your scholarship, and we will be suspending you from this school. It hurts me truly eren you are such a passionate student, you could do anything you put your mind to, but i cannot condone this. You're lucky mrs. Leonhardt here isn't pressing charges-"

Annie's eyes filter around the room again, ymir who's leg stopped bouncing stares at mr. Smith shocked. Her mother still has a frown on her face but she could tell that the older woman was looking at mrs. Yeager with sympathy. Mrs. Yegaer currently had a hand over her mouth horrified and heartbroken. Eren was shaking in his seat and the older man next to him looks at him, eye's filled with sympathy with the younger boy. Armin was currently holding back a shattered mikasa, she looks like she wants to tell mr. Smith he has it all wrong but she doesn't say anything she just stands there... 

And makes eye contact with annie tears shining in her eyes. 

Fucking shit

A idiot she's about to save

" that's why i brought you all here, annie if you would like to file the report im sure that-" 

" why would i want to file a report on a fight i started?" Annie drawls, faking boredom. 

The shocked silence and the attention would normally make annie paralyzed but she continues. 

" i mean sure eren needs therapy, he's fucking nuts, but ruining his life over a fight isn't the best way to go about it. I mean might as well screw over the kids you saw drinking in the video too right?" Annie lets out and uneven breath, ymir is staring at her like she's fucking crazy. 

She feels like it. 

Erwin stares at annie wide eyed, mouth agape. 

" i mean he was lucky enough to get that hit off, he was drunk that makes people act stupid i guess." She says the last bit sarcastically. 

" but i mean im not surprised he started swinging like a crazy child, i mean, i did hit him before hand so.." She says the last bit weakly, the lie clear in her voice. 

Annie glances quickly at mikasa, before turning her attention back to erwin. He doesn't miss the glance though, he looks at the shocked mikasa to his left raising an eyebrow. 

" so you're saying this is all your fault..?" He says it slowly. 

" yeah, i hit him, pretty fucking hard too. " She winces slightly. 

Erwin, smiles softly before it disappears. He doesn't seem upset he seems....

Amused 

" ah yes mrs. Leonhardt.." He reaches into his desk, searching around for a bit before pulling out a vanilla folder. 

" skipping, leaving campus without permission, smoking near campus, sleeping during class, failing almost every single class..." He says while turning through her folder raising an eyebrow at her. 

" says here you have a violent past as well...caught picking fights with mrs. Ackerman?" He says it almost teasingly. 

" oh you know me...im a problem child." 

" hmm so it seems.." He closes the folder and clasps his hands together, eyes gleaming at her.

" so...mrs. Leonhardt if what you are saying is true....then i would have to suspend you from school and void any chance you have of fulfilling a proper education...are you really prepared to take that responsibility..?" 

He's asking if she really wants to take the fall for all of this 

" yeah..." Her breath comes out shaky 

"...hmm...and what if i said i don't believe you?" Erwin questions, a teasing smirk on his face. 

He's messing with her

She gives eren a quick glance before turing towards erwin " Then you lose an ok student with a bright future, and if we're going by your truth....you lose an entire football team...and that wouldn't look too good." She says smirking 

" but if you believe in my truth....you lose a garbage student who has no future." She says finally. 

A low rumble of a chuckle sounds from behind everyone, annie whips her head around to see mikasa's uncle chuckle softly. 

" she's got you there erwin."he smirks at the taller man, still leaning against the wall arms crossed. 

" hmm.." Erwin rubs his chin softly, thinking. 

" well i don't believe you.." 

Shit shit shit 

" Because you do have a future, i believe in that." He smiles at her, and turns towards mikasa's uncle again. " you seemed to know what her fighting technique is, is that right levi?" 

Levi, raises an eyebrow at erwin. " making me play teacher?" 

" if you could." Erwin clears his throat, bashfully. 

" it's muay thai." Levi says boredly, face almost void of any emotion. " it's one of the deadliest fighting styles in the world if used correctly. You have to train almost your whole life to perfect it." 

Levi nods at annie. " you're technique is shit, but you have potential to be a damn good fighter. I mean hell you could have broken yeagers neck with that kick, but you chose not to."

Annie wouldn't say she planned out her kick, she just used what was taught to her, but if she really thinks about....yeah...she could've broken his neck if she really wanted. 

She catches eren staring at her eye's wide. She knows exactly what he's thinking. 

" yeah i guess i could of..." Annie mutters turing back to erwin. " what's your point?" 

" my point is you have control over yourself, you aren't a problem child, you're a child without motivation." Erwin smiles brightly.

" and im about to motivate you, your grades are terrible if you don't get them up in the next month and a half then I'll suspend you..." 

" and since you have such a fighting spirit i have an idea on how you could, how do you say, let loose." He gives levi a quick glance and turns back to annie smile wicked.

Annie stares at him dumbfounded. "..this sounds like blackmail..." 

Erwin shakes his head. " it's a gamble, im believing in your truth." 

Annie wants to laugh, this fucking asshole. 

" as for you mr. yeager.." Eren snaps his eye's away from annie, putting his full attention on erwin. 

" Im disappointed, but i chose to believe mrs. Leonhardt so... You're punishment is gonna be left up to coach shadis." Eren visibly pales. 

" you all are dismissed im sorry for wasting all your guys time, but mrs. Yeager, I'd like for eren to be exposed to some anger management courses. If you would like to talk with me about it then we can make a time at a later date." Erwin stands and clasps her hands. 

Mrs. Yeager looks at eren and then turns her head to annie eyes heavy. " yes..that would be fine." 

She turns to leave with a very pale eren. Armin helps his grandpa stand and walks with him to the door. Mikasa hesitates looking at annie and then back to erwin. 

" thank you.." She whispers walking past annie walking out right after her uncle. 

Ymir struts her way over to annie and claps her on the back roughly, laughing while doing so. " how are you so fucking stupid and smart at the same time!?" Ymir half whispers half shouts. 

Annie just whacks ymir on the back on her way out. " shut up.." She grumbles blushing. 

She just snorts loudly, placing her hands over her head, while walking out. Daya walks up to annie and gives her a big side hug from over her chair, annie sucks in a sharp breath stiffening. 

" you are very kind novia" she pats annie on the cheek, and walks out after ymir. 

When the door finally shuts it's just her and erwin. He looks up from the papers on his desk at annie. 

" you know i didn't expect you to defend him.." 

" and i didn't expect you to go along with my shenanigans.." Annie shoots

" well.." Erwin scratches at his chin softly. " I didn't expect you to be so passionate about it, i never heard you talk like that before..."

" would you have really taken away eren's scholarship like that?.." Annie asks hesitating. 

" absolutely" Erwin says dead serious. " he hit you, on camera too that's unexcusable....but" Erwin hesitates, then sighs.

" I've known eren almost his whole life. Me and mikasa's uncle are...close" 

Annie notices that he says the last bit rather late. 

" her uncle levi?" 

He nods." You know eren and mikasa have been friends forever so i had the pleasure of knowing them for awhile." 

" eren is a good kid he's just.." Erwin seems to lose the words he's about to say. 

"....a dick?" 

Erwin laughs." Well don't tell his mother that." 

He cocks his head at her smiling. " why did you help him?" 

Annie sighs. " like you said..hes a good guy, just a dick who needs some help." 

" hmm.." He's eye's gleam. "..it wasn't because of mikasa?" 

Annie chokes on her spit 

" i??..what? Why would i do it for her?!" 

" well you seemed like you cared more about how mikasa felt then he did..are you two getting along?" He asks still smiling, he must really want annie to have new friends. 

" i guess..." She just shrugs awkwardly, god why is her face so hot all of a sudden? 

" well you two should get along, after all you'll be training with levi"

What? 

" what??" Annie practically is falling out of her seat with how far she is leaning towards erwin. 

" he owns a martial arts studio not too far away from here. You can go to it after school for extra credit." He reaches behind him pulling out his wallet, he fumbles through it before pulling out a business car and hands it to annie. 

" just think about it, i won't suspend you if you don't want to get hit around, im not heartless but you have talent and i hope you will give it a chance."

The business card is a dark silver with a black A on the front made up of swords with Ackerman's martial arts studio on the front with a phone number and an address. 

She softly runs her thumb over it. 

It reminds her of...  
\---

"ANNIE!! HIT IT HARDER!!" 

Huffed breaths, sweating palms, blistered feet, bruised shins. 

" ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING??!"

tired so tired...

Ragged breaths beating heart..

Knuckles bleeding cut up and bruised..

Lightheaded, spit hot and sticky choking her...

She lowers her hands for a moment.. 

Resting just for a moment...

His cane smacking against her already bruised shins a deep purple and yellow. 

" WHO SAID YOU COULD STOP!?? KEEP GOING!!" 

and she does, until the dark spots in her eye's over take her vision and she's falling and falling falling.....and she never hits the ground...endless void of pain and stinging   
\---  
" annie..?" 

Annie eyes snap back uo to erwin." Oh sorry i was just...." She trails off rubbing her eyes tiredly. 

" I'll give it a look." She forces a smile and gets up to leave. 

" annie....are you sure there isn't anything else i can help you with?" Erwin says it sincere enough but annie knows what he's saying. 

What else is so fucked up in your life that you need help with? 

" im fine." She says it coldly 

" i just....im fine" with that she leaves his office, leaving a very concerned erwin behind.

\-------------

She sighs once the door closes behind her. She grabs at her face pulling it slightly. 

"That was a bad idea.." She whispers to herself. 

She huffs, and starts off out the office. Mrs. Petra waves goodbye to her, which annie half heartedly returns. Once out into the halls she checks her phone for the time.

It's half way through third period 

Great. 

She leans up against one of the walls, and slides down it softly, deciding going to class is a waste of time. She puts her earbuds in and starts listening to music, laying her head on her knees. Even though she took about an hour long nap she still feels completely exhausted. When she opens her phone again about fifteen minutes later she has about fifty messages on her phone. 

Da fuck?   
\---

Sasha: [ video attached] what in??? The?? Fresh?? Fuck?? Is??? This?? 

Stupid bald guy: oh shit 

Stupid bald guy: bro was she crying 

Sasha: SHUT

Sasha: YOUR WHORE MOUTH 

Sasha: ARE YOU OK ANNIE??!?!?!?! ILL MURDER PEOPLE FOR YOUU

sasha: not actually tho 

Horse boy: lmaoo you knocked yeager on his ass, also stfu connie she obviously kicked his dumb face in

Stupid bald guy: what are you even talking about she was on the floor the whole time 

Sasha: ???

Horse boy: THAT WAS ARMIN YOU IDIOT 

Stupid bald guy: HEY 

Stupid bald guy: they look alike!! 

Stupid bald guy: kinda idk

Lesbo bitch: y'all are some dumbass motherfuckers i swear 

Stupid bald guy: y'all- psshhh what are you a cowboy [ cowboy emoji] ×7

Sasha: DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY CULTURE!!!

lesbo bitch: omg 

Lesbo bitch: she's fine btw i mean her face is fucked up pretty bad and she might have brain damage but that's annie for you 

Horse boy: how tf is that ok 

Sasha: NO

sasha: WE MUST PROTECT SMALL BLONDE GREMLIN CHILD 

Sasha: WHERE IS SHE DAMNIT [ knife emoji] ×23 

Horse boy: jesus christ 

Lesbo bitch: last i saw her she was getting hot and heavy with mr. Smith 

horse boy: ew tf

Sasha: NO SHE'S TOO YOUNG GAHHHH

Stupid bald guy: huh? What cha mean?? 

Annie: im blocking all of you.

Lesbo bitch: thereee she is 

Sasha: TOO YOUNG!!! 

horse boy: so did you kill eren or do i still have to deal with him

Leabo bitch: he's getting punished by mr. Shadis because mr. Smith got a hold of the video 

Horse boy: what a dumbass 

Stupid bald guy: that's painful 

Sasha: good SEND HIM TO HELL!!

lesbo bitch: ha

Annie: yeah also, i have to get my grades up or I'll get suspended 

Stupid bald guy: ah well 

Stupid bald guy: im also failing all my classes so 

Annie: yeah, that's also why i didn't ask for your help 

Sasha: HA HA BURN 

Lesbo bitch: girl you're failing too 

Sasha: shut your face

Horse boy: i would help but im not the best at it. 

Annie: yeah ik i think I'll just ask armin. 

Horse boy: hey...

Horse boy: ask him if mikasa is single while you're at it, id owe you my liver 

Annie glares at her screen. 

Annie: fuck off 

Lesbo bitch: damn denied 

Sasha: [ devil emoji] ×5 

Stupid bald guy: HA 

Horse boy: stfu!! Like you have any room to talk-   
\----   
Annie rolls her eyes and shuts off her phone, she loves and hates those dumbasses. When she gets up and reaches for her bag the bell rings signaling the end of class. She hooks her backpack around her shoulder and trudges through the halls heading towards her next class. She's not really paying attention to where she's going it's just second nature to her by now where her class is that's why when three pairs of feet stop in front of her, blocking her path. She's surprised. 

" hey annie~" annie knows that voice she doesn't have to look up from the other girls freshly painted toe nails and nasty brown sandals to figure it out. 

" Hitch." Annie mutters 

The other girl smirks at her, while her two other friends flank her hip to hip. 

" you know this is not a good look for you." She reaches her hand up to touch Annie's face.

" makes you look like a beaten house wife." She says it endearingly, with fake hurt in her voice. 

Annie jerks her head away glaring at her. " yeah, and those shoes don't look great on you either." Annie grumbles moving to bump past her. 

A hand shots out and grabs her shirt and pulls her towards the other girl.

" excuse me?" Hitch hisses, her breath smelling like expensive coffee and chocolate. 

If hitch wasn't such a bitch annie would find her attractive, but she's still a bitch. 

Annie huffs." Listen-" 

" is there a problem here?" Comes a voice from besides them. 

Annie turns to look, the hallway empty now, at the figure. 

Mikasa ackerman stands there arms cross, face stoic and blank. 

Hitch smiles again, catlike. " oh hi mikasa, me and annie where just talking." 

Mikasa struts up to hitch, arms still crossed, and leans in face to face with her. " yeah, and now me and her are gonna talk." 

She reaches out and takes Annie's hand gently and pulls her softly towards to far exit. " come on im sure they won't follow.." She whispers softly at her. 

Annie just nods her head and lets herself be lead by mikasa. 

Hitch from behind them grits her teeth. " see you later ackerman!" She shouts still faking friendliness, but her last word bleeds with venom. 

" see you on the court Dreyse!" Mikasa shouts back not turning around to face her. 

Mikasa leads them both outside and sighs once they are alone. 

Mikasa turns towards annie abruptly, eye's shining. 

" i- wha-" 

Mikasa leans forward

And she........  
\------


	7. Study date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit...

Mikasa leans forward.

And she.......

And She hesitates

She stands there closest they have ever been, practically inches apart...

And she hesitates, face scrunched up as if she was lost. 

She smells like pomegranates....

Annie takes a step back impulsively, taken aback by the other woman's closeness. 

What the fuck is she doing ?

" um..." 

" shit sorry i-" mikasa awkwardly takes a step back aswell, embarrassed. 

" im not the best at social interactions..." She mumbles, looking away 

" but-...i just wanted to say thank you..." 

" uh yeah.....no problem..." Annie curses at herself in her head. She's not making this any less awkward. 

" im just still not used to you being so... Nice" 

Annie frowns. 

Mikasa looks up abruptly. " wait-! I didn't mean it like that! I mean it's- it's..." She stutters. 

She huffs, frustrated." It's not unwelcome..just new you know.." 

" s-sorry again, bad communication skills.." She says meekly looking away again. 

Annie chuckles. " it's fine really... " 

But Her chest feels thick with guilt nonetheless.

She really was a bitch huh? 

" how are you doing?" Annie tucks a piece of blonde hair behind her ear looking at mikasa expectantly. 

Mikasa smiles softly. " i really should be asking you that question" 

Annie shrugs her shoulders. " im fine, just gonna be a pain in the ass to get all that work done." 

Mikasa grimaces." Is it really that much?" 

Annie almost laughs.

" oh yeah." 

" you know...me and armin can help you get caught up..." She offers.

" hmmm i don't know eren might not like that..." 

Mikasa rolls her eye's." Since when did you care about what other people think? Plus i think he'll have his hands full with shadis." 

Annie shrinks a bit, awkwardly. " look....im probably as good with people as you are, maybe even worse..... Im not the most talkative person ever"

Mikasa steps towards annie looking earnest." it's not like we're gonna tell life stories, we're gonna study, less talking more internal screaming about math." She gives annie a small smile. 

" plus....i owe you..."

Annie shakes her head." Nah you don't, you're not obligated to be nice to me." 

" yeah, but you weren't either. You didn't have to help eren but you did...and im grateful."

There it is again. " you didn't have to help eren" why does that feel wrong to her? She doesn't really give a shit about what happens to eren honestly. The only reason she helped him out was because... 

Tear filled eyes, sorrow, heartbreak, Panic, and fear clear on her face. Making her own heart clench with sympathy. 

She only helped out because she felt bad that's it, or at least that's what she tells herself.

Annie sighs wholeheartedly." Fine."

"Fine?" 

" you can torture me with math or whatever." Annie mutters giving mikasa a half smile. 

The other woman smiles and takes another step closer, close but not too close like before. " how about at lunch then? You can meet up with us at the library." 

" uh...." Annie is about to protest, she usually has lunch with her friend group. She gives sasha her lunch usually and when she doesn't, the country girl tracks her down and makes her give her food. ( not actually Sasha just annoys the shit out of her until annie gives in and buys her some snacks.) 

" i don't kno-" a loud gutteral scream sounds from nearby, which makes annie and mikasa whip around concerned. 

" what the fuck was that??" Annie whispers, jerking her head around looking for the source. 

Mikasa places herself in front of annie eye's laser focused. From where the two girls are standing by the exit the only thing they can see is the parking lot.

" i don't know.." Mikasa whispers back, eye's still darting around.

They wait there in tense silence for a moment listening. 

Then soft thuds of foots steps can be heard for the distance. Getting louder...and louder. Mikasa slowly backs up reaching behind her for Annie's hand. Annie grasps it, still looking around, her and mikasa stand there for a moment hearts thudding in thier chests as the footfalls get closer and closer....

Until barreling around the corner comes a frantic brunette woman with crocs and a lab coat on. 

" shit shit shit SHIT-" 

mikasa and annie jerk apart surprised as hanji jumps up the stairs two steps at a time and almost falling on her face trying to get to the door that's behind them.

" im late I'm late im late im late IM LATE!-" hanji stops about an inch away from the door before she turns towards annie like an owl, eyes wide like dinner plates. 

" uhh.." 

" MRS. LEONHART." hanji practically pounces on annie grabbing her by her shoulders. 

" if it isn't my favorite, worst student!!" She shakes her shoulders violently a cheeky smile on her face. 

" i need you for an experiment!! How long do you think you can do a handstand for? Also are you allergic to pinecones? Also-!" 

Mikasa snorts from behind them, giggling softly. 

" what did i say something weird?" Hanji turns towards mikasa confused.

Annie doesn't respond eye's transfixed on mikasa. The other girl giggles once more before looking back up at annie smiling warmly at her. 

And annie smiles back. 

" ok but seriously, will you be my test subject?! Also what the hell happened to you face?!!?" Annie grabs onto hanji's arms making her stop shaking her. 

" i fell down a flight of stairs....but anyways aren't we late to class?" Hanji grabs at her hair and jumps up and down, extremely panicked.

" GAH!! I KEEP FORGETTING!! COME ON YOU TWO." hanji grabs both of the girls by thier sleeves and begins practically dragging them down the halls.

" i won't say anything about you guys being late because im late!!" Hanji chirps, letting go of the two girls and begins skipping down the halls. 

" but do it again mrs. Leonhart and i was given permission to make you clean up my labs for me!~" she sings now almost completely on the otherside of the building from them. 

" fucking hell.." Everybody knows hanjis lab is a fucking disaster. Annie grumbles shoving her hands in her pockets, her fingers bump against a small object, making annie pause. She clasps her hands around it and realization dawns on her. 

Oh yeah...

Annie turns to mikasa, who at the moment is staring at the disappearing hanji in the distance.

" i wonder what she needs pinecones for..." 

" hey i have a question." 

Mikasa turns towards her, looking down at her slightly.

Fucking height difference

" yeah, what's up?" 

They walk side by side, annie takes a moment to answer trying to form the right words.

" what kind of man is your uncle?" She asks avoiding eye contact. 

" um....well he's ok i guess, he doesn't really have a warm personality. He kinda reminds me of you actually now that i think about it, but he's more sarcastic and serious." 

Mikasa laughs softly. " but he's kind in his own way like you too." 

Annie nods her head absently lost in thought.

" why are you asking?" 

" i just..."

\-------

" DO BETTER ANNIE!!" his voice raspy and dry from the constant yelling. He hobbles towards her cane digging into the dirt as he starts towards her. They where Outside training like they always where in the forest behind her house.

And like she always she can't keep up.

" WHY CAN'T- WHY CAN'T YOU JUST-.." His voice cracks, lips trembling slightly. He struggles to reach her falling to the ground on his bad leg, he crys out in pain.

And he sits there in the dirt, weeping clutching at his cane. 

" why can't you just be better.." He whispers, trembling. 

Annie stands there drench in sweat, legs wobbling from exhaustion, and she thinks the same thing. 

Why can't she be better? 

She tries...god she tries 

But her legs are too weak. 

Arms too weak. 

Mind too weak 

She's too weak 

Why can't she just be strong? 

Strong like....

Strong like that one girl she can't beat...

She clenches her teeth, raising her arms back up even though they cry out in protest. She sees black spots, everything is blurry but she still She swings her leg, smacking the bag with a solid thud. The leather of it making her skin ache as it rubs on it aggressively. Her legs are practically yellow and blue but she doesn't stop she keeps hitting it harder and harder and she won't stop because...because..

She has to be stronger then that girl with the red scarf, because how dare she be stronger then her..

She will do better.

And then her father looks up, and she thinks he looks proud...she thinks he looks impressed..she thinks he might let her take a break...

But she knows better

She should know better  
\------

Annie let's out a shuddering breath and holds up the card. 

" erwin wants me to give it a shot for extra credit or something...but i don't know." She says it unsure.

Mikasa noticing the change in the mood stops walking and turns towards annie, and softly takes the card from her. She looks from the card and back to annie, she gives her a comforting look. 

" if you're not comfortable you don't have to....im sure erwin won't mind if you don't want too.." 

" yeah i know that....but i just.." She shifts from one foot to another. 

She wants to prove to herself she can

" it's been awhile since I've...trained like that...so i don't want to look like a idiot is all.." Annie stares at the ground, the lie was clear to her own ears. 

But if mikasa noticed it she doesn't say anything. She just stares at the card, running her thumb along it. 

" i never really trained with levi... So we can do it together if you want...?" 

" oh um.." Annie tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear. " you don't have to." 

Mikasa rolls her eyes, and smirks at her. " well someone has to show you up" 

Annie glares at her. " excuse me?" 

Mikasa just struts down the hall, not looking back.

" i said what i said." 

Annie would be offended if it wasn't for her teasing tone. So she just shakes her head and falls in besides mikasa. 

" don't you have practice after school?" 

" yeah but it's only till eight." 

" jesus how long am i going to be training with your uncle for?" 

Mikasa smirks." Probably Until he says otherwise." 

Annie pales, her mind racing again. 

" don't worry i won't let him work you to death." Mikasa reaches her hand out, and hesitates for a moment before placing it on Annie's shoulder. 

"You'll do fine.... I'll see you at lunch." She squeezes Annie's shoulder before she leaves eye's lingering on her for a moment....then she disappears down the hall. 

" ok...." Annie says breathlessly eye's on the spot she just saw the other girl leave from. 

Annie thought she would have more anxiety about this whole thing, but with the way mikasa had comforted her... She feels alot better then she thought she would, but the thought of training with mikasa still makes annie anxious nonetheless. 

She wonders how it will go...  
\------

Why is it always so awkward walking into class late? It always gets dead quiet, and then everyone starts staring at you. 

Annie fucking hates it.

So she trudges towards her desk and slumps in it awkwardly, trying not to draw anymore attention towards herself.

" haha hey annie you look like shit." 

Annie could recognize that voice from anywhere, probably because it's loud as fuck, but also because it belongs to the captain of the football team.

Reiner Braun. 

She doesn't acknowledge him, instead she pulls out her phone and pretends to find something more entertaining to do then listen to them. 

" aww damn, you know i thought you hurt your nose not your ears?" 

Annie pauses her patience being tested. 

Beside reiner are two other football boys who snicker loudly and jostle reiner around. " fucking good one!" 

Reiner smirks and flattens out his jersey, as if it was wrinkled. He practically wore that thing everyday, almost like he's obsessed with it. 

Annie rolls her eyes and turns away from them. Football boys are always the fucking worst, especially in a group. 

" can y'all maybe not?" Comes a prissy voice from besides reiner. It takes annie a moment to realize that historia was next to him, practically engulfed by his shadow. 

She stealthily throws annie a look of sympathy, and then turns away flicking her hair and begins scrolling through her phone. Acting as if she couldn't be bothered to talk to anyone.

" you boys are always so loud." She sighs. 

" s-sorry historia." The two other boys stutter obviously attracted to the smaller blonde. 

" yeah sorry hiss." Reiner puts his gigantic arm around her and pulls her close. 

" you know we're just having fun right?~" he practically coos at her. 

Annie was gonna hurl, and by the looks of it historia was gonna too. She just awkwardly pats his giant arm. 

" yes i know just..do better next time ok." The way historia says it makes it sound like her puppy pissed on the floor. 

Annie snorts. They both look gay as hell, she wonders how anyone could fall for thier act.

" something funny leonhart?" 

" nah...just that you seem like you'd rather have a dick in your hand then a pretty girl." 

She doesn't mean anything by it, hell she's a whole ass queer women. She just wanted to fuck with him. She does it with ymir all the time cause it's funny to them. 

But he's not ymir. 

And he's not laughing. 

He nearly throws his desk from how fast he gets up from it, and he's on her in seconds. Standing over her like a lumbering ox, his face is beat red, eyes wild and crazed. His chest heaves and heaves as if he was just running a marathon. 

" who the hell are you calling a faggot?" He sneers, face twisted with disgust. 

She looks up at him unimpressed from where she's sitting. " your breath smells like hot garbage, might wanna step back before i puke." 

He moves to say something but another voice cuts him off. 

" you know mr braun. There is only six minutes left of class but if you would like to stay and clean my classroom, then you can keep standing." Hanji turns away from her whiteboard clicking back on the tip of her marker that she was just writing with. 

Everyone's eyes are on the two of them now, staring and whispering. Honestly don't they have anything better to do? 

Annie glares at them. They all turn away, caught. 

" and annie, see me after class please~" hanji sings, sitting down in her chair at her desk. 

Annie doesn't say anything and turns to look at the group from besides her. The two boys are glaring at her, probably cursing her name or whatever. Historia looks frightened, pale and sweating. This must have shocked her alot. 

Reiner fixes his Jersey again fussing over it, Making it look perfect. Then he runs his hands over his hair as if to fix it aswell. His face is still beat red.

It's almost kinda like he's trying to fix himself, annie thinks to herself.

Annie looks away as the bell rings, the group shuffles out throwing glares at her once more before disappearing into the crowded halls. 

Annie gathers her thing and gets up from her seat sauntering up to hanjis desk as the door clicks shut from besides them.

" he didn't touch you did he?" The playfulness hanji usually has, has disappeared completely. She has her hands clasped infront of, her giving her upmost attention to annie. 

Annie shakes her head nearly scoffing. " he knows better, id kick his ass" 

Hanji laughs, turning back to her computer screen." Ah yes, the yeager incident correct?"

" yeahh, you saw that?" 

" i had the pleasure of finding out through erwin, it's a shame really, eren is a bright boy." Hanji sighs

" but it's not a surprise that he'd do something like that." 

Hanji looks up at annie smiling. " im glad you knocked some sense into him." 

" yeah he deserved it." 

" he really did." Hanji mutters clicking a few things on her computer before standing up and turning around where behind her a printer sits on a bookshelf.

" erwin has caught me up on your...situation..so here's all the work you're missing." She staples together a packet of papers and notes together and hands it to annie. 

" if you have any questions just ask you know where to find me!" She gives her a cheeky smile and sits back down. 

Annie holds the papers to her chest and gives hanji a sincere smile. " thank you hanji.." 

Hanji just waves her off smiling. " ahh it's fine you keep me entertained with your sarcasm so it's fair." 

Annie just shakes her head smiling and heads towards the door, half way through leaving hanji calls out to her. 

" tell shorty- i mean levi i said hi by the way!" 

Annie turns towards her surprised, but the door closes before she could answer. 

Does she know levi? Weird....also shorty? 

Huh....  
\--------- 

Annie rushes over to the library, talking to hanji took longer then she thought....shit. 

She pushes through the door and scans the interior. Rows and rows of books pile almost to the ceiling on each wall. 

Jeez this place is huge...

But besides one of the smaller bookshelfs, mikasa and armin are seated talking to each other quietly.

They look disappointed.

Annie speed walks towards the duo, catching the attention of armin who perks up and smiles at her. Mikasa turns towards her and grins, annie almost pauses. They really wanted her to come....

She plants herself in the seat from across them placing her phone and hanjis papers on the table. 

" sorry..hanji gave me all the work i needed." 

Armin just shakes his head and smiles at her. " no no it's fine, can i see?" 

Annie hands him the papers wordlessly, he takes them and scans over then. 

" ah moles" 

Mikasa cocks her head at him." Moles" 

" moles equation, basically fractions in science." 

" ah ok.. Can't help you with that i don't have chemistry, i take physics." 

Armin smiles at annie, seeing her deflate a bit. " but i can here look at this.." He leans over the tables showing her how to set up the equation, and how to solve it. 

Annie follows along for the most part. If armin really wanted to he could be a teacher she thinks. However halfway through armin's teachings her phone begins buzzing rapidly. 

She ignores it, because she's pretty sure she knows who that is, but it doesn't stop vibrating every few seconds. 

Mikasa raises a eyebrow, pointing her pencil at her phone. " do you need to take that?" 

" nah it's fine..." She says as it begins ringing. She sighs pinching the bridge of her nose before answering. 

" what." She hisses. 

" yo bitch where you at." She can hear ymir's voice slightly, her voice almost drowned out by the roaring crowd of children. 

" im doing my work what do you want?" 

" ouch my feeling, i was just wondering where your skinny white ass went." She hears sasha in the back ground barking at ymir about something but she can't make it out.

" sasha said you owe her lunch." 

Annie pinches the bridge of her nose again and sighs loudly. 

She hates those assholes. 

Mikasa and armin give her a confused look, she just mouths ymir making them both nod in understanding. 

" tell her to starve im trying to finish my work."

" wow that's rude.. Sasha she said that the only snack you need was her ass..." Annie can hear connie laugh probably shooting milk out of his nose. 

Annie face palms and rolls her eyes. 

" im hanging up, bye."

" wait wait wait where are you??" 

" the libra-" 

" ok cool bye!!" Ymir hangs up on her abruptly, making annie stare at her phone shocked. 

Annie sucks in a deep breath, placing her hands infront of her in a prayer position. 

And breathes out slowly. 

She's gonna scream. 

Armin chuckles at her expense, holding up the papers again. " we're almost done here there's one more thing we need to go over...." 

Annie nods trying to focus again but she catches mikasa smirking at her, amused. Annie rolls her eyes at her but smiles nevertheless. 

"-and that's how you do it. Do you get it Annie?" 

" uh..." 

Shit 

Mikasa cackles from besides her covering her face with her hand. Annie blushes and looks away, embarrassed.

Goddamit

She gives armin a sympathetic look. " sorry no can you repeat that." 

Armin just smiles patiently, and begins reteaching her, but he couldn't even finish his sentence before the library doors slam open. The trio jerk thier heads around to see a figure sprinting towards them at full speed. 

Actually sprinting towards annie at full speed. 

Oh shit 

They practically suffocate annie with a crushing embrace making her cough and sputter.

What the fuck?? 

" GIVE ME FOOD!!" 

Annie grabs sasha and jerks her away from herself. " are you crazy??" 

" YES!" She shakes annie from side to side. 

" she can't give you food if she dies." Ymir saunters up to the group drops her bag on the floor, pulls out a chair flops down it and kicks her feet on the table.

Annie grabs sasha forcing her to stop shaking her and glares at ymir. 

Ymir winks at her which makes annie roll her eyes. " what do you guys want?"

" well...she wants food." Ymir jerks her thumb at sasha." I just wanted to bother you." She smirks. 

Annie huffs. 

Her patience is so so so thin. 

Annie rummages through her backpack and throws sasha a granola bar. " that's all i have don't attack me." 

Sasha rips it open with her teeth, and begins tearing it apart. 

" that's so unattractive..." 

Sasha flips her off and shoves the rest of it in her mouth, connie who just walked in with jean chuckles at sasha. 

" that's our sasha, our little food demon" he goes to pat her head and she hisses at him. 

Annie puts her face in her hands. 

Her patience is about to fucking snap- 

" oh hey mikasa... Didn't know you studied here..in the library i mean." Jean pulls up a chair and smiles at her awkwardly. 

Snap 

Annie full on glares at Jean, he turns and freeze seeing her giving him a full on death stare. Ymir from besides her laughs loudly and puts a arm around her. 

" aww she's embarrassed of us." 

" you're damn right i am." Ymir just smirks at her and turns towards mikasa and armin. 

" we're a packaged deal." Armin just smiles politely, while mikasa tenses slightly from the attention.

" it's weird that you guys are hanging out..." Connie says. 

" i mean she hit eren and you guys arent mad?" 

Annie shakes her head, he doesn't know because he wasn't...

Wait a minute... 

Mikasa leans forward in her chair staring at him." You where there weren't you..?" 

Connie blinks as if trying to recall." Uh yeah we where.." 

" then how don't you know..?" 

" because we had to be this asshole's wingpeople" sasha jerks her thumb towards jean rolling her eyes. 

" and he fucked it up!" 

" hey!!" Jean says flushing, he throws a quick glance towards mikasa." She was pretty i wanted to give her my number but she said no....she had the prettiest long black hair.." 

Annie just rolls he eyes initially.

Connie nods along." And she was really really short, shorter then Annie even" he snorts.

She pauses...

" and she kinda has a hooked nose..." Sasha adds half paying attention. She was digging through connie's bag looking for food. 

Oh shit

Annie visibly pales. 

Ymir snorts loudly and punches annie in the arm. " kinda sounds like your ex right?"

When annie doesn't say anything, ymir sits up realization dawning on her. 

" oh shit..."


End file.
